ATRA VS NERV
by cavotoslax
Summary: the crew of call of duty are called upon to stop 3rd impact and destroy both the angels completely


A computer screen blinks on. On the screen are images of Japan, maps, marked with red dots.

Next the images changes to that of a large mechanical/biological creature.

Major General MacMillan: Sir, reports just came in. The ships are leaving port now. I recommend snatching the package just before reaching japan, it will give them no time to react and we can be gone in a matter of a few hours.

Lt. General Shepherd: Good, I want One-One on this op. It's about time they got to stretch their legs.

A photo of a large giant creature made of light with large pylon like structures on its shoulders appears on the screen. In red letters, the name ADAM can be seen.

Lt. General Shepherd: This is it? I thought it wa-

a photo slides over the screen, it's an image of an embryo like entity frozen in bakelite.

Major General MacMillan: This is what is left of Adam after the second impact. A double agent named Kaji is transporting the little bastard from Germany.

Lt. General Shepherd: Alright, assemble the teams and shepherd...

An image of a team labelled 'bravo team', and another labelled 'One-One' are shown on the screen.

Major General MacMillan: Yes sir?

Lt. General Shepherd: We can't afford to fuck this up. Officially we don't exist.

Major General MacMillan: Ha, can we ever afford to?

An emblem appears on the screen, with the letters ATRA displayed.

Somewhere in japanese waters.

Day-1.

Having stowed away aboard the 'Over The Rainbow' in a small maintenance room , the members of One-One Team began to strip out of the U.N. naval disguises stolen from the guards they had killed while leaving a german port, swapping them for their SAS tactical gear. They cocked the hammers back on their MP5 sub machine guns.

"Lock and load, but hold your fire we can't afford to damage the package." Alpha One-One said to his men."listen we have to be quiet about this, we can't risk compromising bravo". All the men in the group spoke their affirmatives. The team began to stack up by the door leading out of the maintenance room, Charlie One-One then activated his comms.

"Bravo two, waiting for you to kill the lighting" said Charlie One-One.

"Copy, remember you gotta be fast we don't know exactly when the angel will attack, but our extraction crew will have to bug out or risk exposing us" said Bravo two. Bravo two or Ghost as he was known to his teammates, began ripping open the panel to a computer on the wall, he then began splicing into the wires of the main systems controlling the lighting on the whole ship."ok ready, 3...2...1...go!" he said switching off the system's, darkness spread through three levels of the ship.

"Move! Kajis room is on the floor above us, in the far end of the hall" Ordered Alpha One-One.

The team rushed down the hall, the low patter of their boots was barely distinguishable. When they reached the stairwell they encountered a small security team fumbling to turn on their flashlights. "open fire." quickly and quietly they killed the three men. The suppressors on their smg's, as well their night vision goggles giving them an immense advantage over the poorly armed crewmen.

"Stairs clear!, move up and check your corners!" said Charlie One-One in a harsh, hushed voice rushing up the stairwell to the next floor.

"Charlie One-One you have point, the rest on me" they cautiously but swiftly made their way to the end of the hall, killing two more unlucky security officers who had walked out of a side corridor. Once they had made it to the door of kajis room, three of the team stacked up on the left side of it the other three to the right side.

"Get ready to breach" said Alpha One-One, Charlie One-One set the charge on the lock and looked back, nodding his head that he was ready "do it!". 'BANG!' the door was blown open and they rushed in.

"Clear!" said Charlie One-One who then began searching the dresser at the back of the small room, and then moving on to the bed adjacent to it.

"No sign of Ryoji Kaji, Bravo one but the package is still here " said Alpha One-One lifting the briefcase in the center of the room onto the bed, he then ran a scanner over the casing, receiving an affirmative crackling from the device.

"Dipshit left fucking his sidearm, "ha" said Romeo One-One as he took the pistol off the room's radiator. He then walked over to the window, peered through the blinds, and could see some kind of disturbance on the surface of the water " uh, sir you might want to look at this"

Bravo one, or Captain MacTavish as he was known to his unit responded "damn, still we have what we came for, get to th-" 'BOOM!' An explosion rocked the ship hard.

"Fuck, it's the angel! Get out of there now!" yelled Ghost over the radio com.

The ship rocked violently knocking the team to the ground. Righting himself Alpha 1-1 barked out to his team "shit, bloody party's started early boys let's bug out!"

"Roger!" came their response. The team stormed their way out of the small room while carrying the casing, which held the greatest find of the century. They made their way past the halls leading to the main stairwell and hauled themselves upward level by level, downing any guards unfortunate enough to discover their cabal.

"Little bastards heavier than he looks" muttered Romeo 1-1 as he bore the case on his back.

"Hang on romeo, we're almost there" said charlie as they came to the door leading to the top deck "stack up" they piled up by the door waiting for the signal to move.

"When I pop the smoke we head straight for the water, they'll believe its damage to the ship and it'll give us cover from their cameras" said alpha 11 as he took out his rebreather mask "aquatic gear on lads" they all followed suit. 3...2...1…"smokes out, break for it!". The team darted straight for the water at full sprint and flung themselves straight off the edge into the ocean below with a great splash. Shaking off their disorientation they followed alpha as he swam down deeper, doing their best to ignore the sight of sinking battle ships. What got their attention however, was the sight of the massive abomination to the side of them, the 6th angel Gaghiel as well as it's unnatural speed as it raced towards another unfortunate vessel.

" OH MY FUCKING GOD!" screamed charlie 1-1.

"Relax the case nullifies Adams AT field, he's not looking for us!" said romeo 1-1 'i hope'. from behind them came an under water transport vehicle (think mw2) which they all climbed into.

"Thank god! Everyone, get in we are leaving!" said alpha."bravo team were buggin' out do you copy over?".

"Roger alpha one one, we're leaving in a chopper meet us at the safe house in Akihabara, over"

said soap as he secured his seat belt in the sea knight. He then took out a cigar, put it in his mouth and lit it as he gazed out at the ensuing battle between unit 2 and the angel.

….

author's note: Damn i am lazy well, tell me what you think so far. My idea is to basically stop third impact with the use of cods competent special forces, sorry if it seems too short i'm not good at writing a whole bunch of shit on a page, I like to just get straight to the point. Also if you have any ideas please share : ).


End file.
